Separation
by Morte Mistrata
Summary: An AU of the episode Three gems and a baby. What if Pearl had taken Steven's gem off? Pearl makes mistakes. A mistake was what led her to meet Rose Quartz. A mistake was what led her to fall in love. However, it seems as if this mistake was not a good one and it may be one that is irreparable.
1. Chapter 1

Rose could be regretting this decision, Pearl thought as her hand hovered above Steven's gem. It would be best to do it, she reassured herself as her fingers grasped the edge of Rose's gem. It won't hurt him much, she conceded, as she pulled the gem from his stomach in one swift move.

Steven screamed, as loud as if she had stabbed him in Garnet's arms. She ignored the hideous sound as she stepped out of the van, leaving Steven to Garnet and Amethyst to deal with. She stared at Rose's gem and waited for her to reform. It only took a moment for her to realise that the back side was wet and sticky. Much more than the sweat she had expected to coat it should feel like.

She flipped Rose's gem over and shrieked, dropping it into the snow. Instead of the smooth pink surface that she had expected, the gemstone was coated in thick, red blood. The redness coated almost all of the backside, except for a few spots where skin was halfway detached and Steven's pale skin was visible. A few clumps of warm flesh fell into the snow with a hiss.

In horror, she raised a hand to hover before her mouth, only to drop it to her side as she noticed the red that coated her palm.

The van was silent.

Pearl turned around to face the van. The door was only cracked slightly, but that still should have been enough for Steven's wailing to escape into the winter air. Carefully, she took a few steps towards the van, Rose's gem not forgotten, but not in the forefront of her mind either. She pulled the door open, and looked inside into Garnet's lap.

Steven's small body was still. His eyes were closed and his chest didn't seem to be moving. In the gap of his jumper, where Rose's gem had been was a large, bloody hole. His body had apparently tried to heal it, as skin tried to cross the hole in jagged lines. Blood leaked out of it still in small lines, pooling across Garnet's palms.

Amethyst stared blankly at the child, a mix of fear and confusion on her face. "Is little Greg-"

She didn't get to finish as Greg yanked the door open, Rose's gem in his hand as he pushed Pearl aside. She fell into the snow as he grabbed Steven from Garnet's prone fingers. "H-He…" He didn't finish. He lifted his head accusatorily and searched their faces. Garnet's face was nearly unreadable, but Pearl knew that her eyes were full of confusion and guilt, but not enough for Greg to condemn her. His gaze nearly slid past Amethyst, who was so confused at the sight of Steven's still form that he didn't even bother. His eyes shifted to Pearl, and in them was accusation as sharp as knives.

"You kidnapped _my child_ and killed him." He said flatly.

Pearl took a step back. "N-no, I-"

"You killed Steven." He interrupted, taking another step foward to match hers.

Pearl stepped back again, her balance disappearing as she stepped on Rose's gem. She fell to the ground, her clothing quickly absorbing the cold water as the gem slid several feet behind her.

"You killed my son, Pearl." His eyes felt like burning pokers on her skin. "You should've just killed me instead."

Behind her, she could feel the bright pink light that accompanied a reforming stone and then could feel the soft fabric of Rose's dress as she stepped forward. Pearl turned to look up at her. Her eyes were shaded by her hair, preventing Pearl from seeing where her gaze landed. _Steven._ Pearl didn't need to ask for confirmation, as she whispered in shock. "Steven?"

Her eyes shifted from Steven, to Greg, to Garnet, and then finally to her, realization setting in as she looked at Pearl's blood stained hand. She gasped, her hand raised to cover her mouth before she looked down at her gem. The Rose Quartz gem was encrusted in dried blood, a flap of Steven's skin escaping from beneath it.

Rose looked back at her, and in that moment, Pearl could swear that Rose would have killed her, if Garnet and Amethyst hadn't held her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Garnet and Amethyst walked between them, their shoulders hunched with guilt and relief. Guilt: they had not stopped Pearl from removing Steven's gem. Relief: Rose wasn't mad at them for being bystanders. Or at least, her anger was focused elsewhere for the moment, giving them that illusion. Pearl wasn't really sure which was true.

Rose's eyes were hidden by her curls as she let Greg lead her through the snow and into the quiet neighborhood. Pearl wondered if she was glancing back at her, and planning how to punish her for what she had done. It wouldn't be surprising if Rose had a plan to bubble her. Although she was the kindest gem Pearl had ever met, war had opened her mind to options that she wouldn't have otherwise considered, and peacetime had done nothing to erase them.

Maybe she'd be put into something useful, Pearl thought glumly. She could at least hope for that.

Greg stopped in front of a two story brick house. The door was painted a cheery red, and a 'no solicitors' sign was posted in the window. Garnet stopped by the edge of the driveway, and held out a hand to keep Pearl from going any further. Pearl opened her mouth to question her, then thought better of it. Her ideas hadn't exactly been the most correct as of late.

Greg asked Rose something about tears, and then the door opened. A middle aged brown skinned woman opened the door, dressed in a buttoned up collared shirt, her stomach extended with the burden of pregnancy.

"Steven…" Greg began, his voice fading in and out as the wind blew. "And I need...please."

The woman looked between him and Rose, then peered around them to look at Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst. She nodded and let them pass.

"You can come in too. It's too cold to be waiting in the snow." She called, as she turned to go inside. "The door's unlocked."

And then she disappeared inside with them.

The three of them stood outside, and didn't move or talk.

Garnet spoke first. "Talking to her isn't going to solve anything while she's this mad."

Pearl stared at the closed door. "Then what do I do?" She remembered how Rose had looked at her. Like she was a diamond, threatening the Earth once more. "She's not going to forgive me for this, is she?"

Garnet shook her head sadly. "Not in any of the futures I've seen."

Amethyst looked up at Pearl, then to Garnet. Her eyes changed from doe eyed confusion to fear as she finally understood. "Did we… hurt little- um, Steven?"

Garnet squatted down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. I promise."

Amethyst nodded as the door unlocked. Rose walked out, bent over in an attempt to shield the bundle in her arms from the winter wind. She didn't falter in step until she reached the van. She slammed the door behind her and it was only then that she saw Greg.

His shoulders were hunched and he looked sickly, even with the horrid sunburn.

"Greggo, you cool man?" Amethyst said, breaking the tense silence.

He inhaled sharply. "I'm fine. But I think you should know: Steven has a month to live."

Pearl couldn't stop herself from asking. "Even with Rose's tears."

He didn't answer for a moment. His fists tightened almost imperceptibly. "Even with her tears." He looked up at Pearl and met her eyes with a steely gaze. "You took away an important part of his DNA. You took away a part of his biology. You can't heal what isn't there."

Finished with his explanation, greg trudged back to the van and drove away before they had a chance to board. A few moments later the pregnant woman walked back outside, bundled in a thick jacket and clutching a keychain in her gloved fist.

"Do you need a ride back?"

Pearl barely registered her question. She had killed Steven; a child, and inhabitant of earth, which she had vowed to protect with her life. She had betrayed her leader, her purpose.

Distantly she heard Garnet reply, "We would greatly appreciate it."

It dawned on Pearl. She had done something irreparable. She had sentenced a child to death.


	3. Chapter 3

No one said anything to her for days after the doctor's visit. She waited outside of temple for hours afterwars, but Rose either stayed in her room, or wasn't there. Pearl could think of at least one human that that they could be with, -that onion woman that Amethyst hung out with-, but decided against looking for her; If anything, Pearl could at least give Rose that.

It was a week after when Garnet finally spoke to her.

"There is a way to save him."

Pearl looked away from the town. It always quieted down past 8:30, being so small. Pearl would occasionally see a couple walking on the boardwalk, but beyond that, it was as empty as before Beach City was founded. She liked it best this way.

"How, Garnet?" Pearl asked, not bothering to meet her eyes. She'd probably be looking at her with that sad, disappointed look in her eyes, like when Pearl botched a mission because she was fighting with Amethyst.

Garnet didn't speak for a moment. Her breath, steady and calm, hitched for a moment, then returned to normalcy. "Someone will have to give their gem to Steven. Rose would be best," She lifted Pearl's chin with a single finger. Her visor was gone, and all three of her eyes were trained on Pearl, with an intensity that she hadn't seen in a long time. "But you could do it too. And that's what Rose will ask, when she comes back to the temple tonight."

Pearl covered her mouth with her hand, and stifled a whimper. "And you know that I'll say yes."

"Or rather, you won't fight back when she stabs you." Garnet shook her head. "I see a grest future for the boy, with you in it. Please, don't stay."

Pearl stood up, brushed off her thighs and offered a hand to Garnet. She took it, even though it was unneccesary. Pearl wrapped her arms around her waist, and wondered, would she be able to remember this, through Steven? Would he feel the warmth of Garnet's arms, and think, this I have felt before? She wasn't sure, and she didn't know if she'd find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose returned to the temple just as the moon set on the sea. The sun began to rise in the opposite direction, casting a faint orange light across the temple. She returned alone, Pearl noticed. It was the first time since she had returned that she had not had Steven in her arms. She did not carry her sword, as Pearl had expected her too. Her arms were empty.

Pearl did not move from her spot on the warp pad as Rose sat down beside her.

"I'm not mad at you anymore." Rose said. She didn't look at Pearl as she spoke. Instead her gaze was out to sea. The waves crested and crashed against the shore.

"Really." Pearl asked, only it came out as more of a statement than a question. It was a lie. Rose was dreadfully bad at lying.

"I mean it." Rose asserted. "I know how much you love me. I know what it seemed like to you; that I made a mistake. I can't blame you for that."

Rose stood up and offered a hand to Pearl. Pearl took it and marvelled at the feel of her form beneath her palm. She wouldn't be feeling that ever again after this, would she? As Rose pulled her into a hug, she tried to commit the feel of her arms around her, the curls of her hair, the smell of her to memory. She felt the point of a knife on her back. Pearl relaxed into Rose even more. She felt it start to penetrate her back.

In a single fluid motion, she turned around, ducked under the knife and kicked Rose's hand, forcing the knife into her own chest. Rose fell to the ground.

Pearl caught her and lowered her to the ground. Rose brushed her hair back. "I thought you said you'd die for me."

Pearl shook her head. "I'll die for you. But I can't die for your dream. Not unless you ask me."

Rose laughed and shook her head. From the folds of her dress, she produced a small vial of liquid. "Give me back to Steven. Raise him like I would."

She poofed. Pearl gingerly picked up her gemstone and pressed a gentle kiss to it.

She had plenty of mistakes that still needed correcting. At the very least, she could start with this one.


End file.
